


wolf in sheep's clothes - hinata x everyone

by queer_trash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BDSM, Basically kinky hinata, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone-centric, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queer_trash/pseuds/queer_trash
Summary: Hinata Shoyou was known for his innocent personality, his beaming smile and glowing puppy eyes, both among and outside of the Karasuno team. He was deemed the purest of them, rising above Yachi herself.But Yachi knew better. She knew the real Shouyou, and not the fake “innocent college student” image they painted of him.And oh boy, were they wrong.Or a series of scenarios were I finally unravel my darkest rareships and usual ships. I’m very creative, and it’s very kinky probably. Don’t blame me if you choose to read, you may change your mindset 😉 Also, if you get interested, research pls, I'm not an expert in anything so don't take bdsm so lightly (I'ts always about consent and respect, don forget!!!!)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou, Akaashi Keiji/Hinata Shouyou, Azumane Asahi/Hinata Shouyou, Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou, Haiba Lev/Hinata Shouyou, Haiba Lev/Hinata Shouyou/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Sawamura Daichi, Hinata Shouyou/Shimizu Kiyoko, Hinata Shouyou/Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Hinata Shouyou/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 23
Kudos: 332





	1. Tangled (DaiHina) - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> HEy, this is my first fic in here, but i have some experience somewhere else. Still, please be kind, I'm not native and it's my first english work. Also, if you like the bdsm scenario, please research! It's a great community, based on consent and respect! Even if you are only curious, it's worth reading about it, it's great! An i'm not an expert, so you want to find more based knowledge somewhere else!  
> This fic is for fun, and no kink shaming intended AT ALL. 
> 
> If it get's ofensive, reach out to me, I'll see what I can do. But remember, all these are consensual. If it's not well explained, i apologise, but none of them are doing it against their own will.

Hinata was not a ball of fluff, and definitely not sunshine either. He did look like a puppy when he was excited, and could be very naturaly adorable, but he was far from being pure. In his own words, that'd be very boring. Hinata Shouyou was like a puppy? yes. But, mind you, a very -proudly - horny _motherfucking_ puppy. But aside from his bestfriend and his occasional partners - and _mainly_ his neighbor -, no one knew that. Yachi was dying to talk to someone about it, she had too much knowledge and didn't know what to do with it.

Of course, no one in his college team knew, including his former high school volleyball team members that were there. He had a great mask, and felt no need to tell them about his other persona. It was not like he owned them an explanation, and life was easier when they just deemed you as innocent and did not ask you about your sexual life every second. _Like someone he knew._

At practice, Yachi had been eyeing his friend for pratically half of the game, and if everyone knew why they’d be doing the same.

How the fuck was Hinata as energetic as ever? And after a session like that? Hinata’s stamina was creepy in a way Tsukishima’s and Kageyama’s anger combined would never be. The bubbly freshman was unexpectedly terryfying, and that was saying something since they knew each other for quite sometime. They even shared a room for a few weeks before college started!

For the last hour or so, he’d been running and jumping enthusiastically just like always, so it was no surprise that everyone was paying no mind to their little number 10. They also did not know his secret, so it was to be expected they were going to treat his excitement as something ordinary. But Hitoka was sincerely creeped out. That guy was a monster, really. Where did all that energy come from?!

After a specially powerful spike, the freak duo celebrated the winning point of the set along with the other first years, and the seniors decided to call a time out so they could take a break from practice. The blond manager was still observing the little ball of sunshine as said male approached her for a friendly chat. Tsukishima had his usual scowl and Kageyama already had his attetion set to the milk on his bag.

“Shoyou, just how the fuck aren’t you tired? “ She didn’t curse that often, but between them it was already natural. Hinata could be a bad influence when he was showing his unknown side.

The first time he had cursed, her eyeballs nearly fell out of the sockets. But right now, if he suddenly called Kageyama "a gigantic fucking narcisist with his head stuck in his own ass" she wouldn't even give it a second thought.

“I see you’re catching up to my swearing vocab, that’s great” He pat her on the shoulder, still beaming a victorious smile. Yachi trembled, still incredulous. From outside, the teammates just assumed they were exchanging encouraging words as always.

“But seriously Shouyou, how?” She squealed, handing him a bottle of water. " I've gotten used to the cursing, but your energyy???"

“Ah, I told you about yesterday right?” He sighed, dreamy. _Good memories_. Maybe he'd call his neighbor again.“That was so goood! My body is aching all over, so refreshing!” He looked like an excited puppy, and her expression softened.

Chuckling a bit at his excitement, she continued “I still don’t share the same interest as you, but I’m really curious. After everything you did with, _you know_ , how are you enjoying the pain and jumping around as if nothing happened?”

“Yachi, I could spend hours telling you how good this is, and how used to it I already am, “ he chuckled, remembering the first time he had to face practice after a session “ but you still wouldn’t get it. It’s kind of _WHAAAAM_ , and _BAAAAm_ , at first. But then it’s more like **_FWOOOSH_** _and **WOOOOOW**_ , you know?” He extended his hand towards her, handing the now empty bottle, and smiled.

She could see Daichi and Sugawara approaching them steadily, and started to resume the conversation. Hinata was not as innocent as everyone thought, but his ability to create descriptions were just as bad as– or even worse than – the rumors stated. She still loved her friend though, even if most times she could not figure out what he wanted to convey with his weird communication process.

“Yeah, I _don’t_ get it” She laughed, taking the bottle from his hands and handing him his towel. “Senpais are coming” She warned, already bowing at them.

“Hinata, Yachi! “ They both greeted, and Daichi’s gaze seemed to linger a bit longer than usual as he eyed Hinata. Sugawara was just as kind as always, and only Yachi seemed to notice the captain’s unusual behavior.

“Hello, Suga-san, Daichi-san.” Yachi greeted them back, a little embarrassed. She had been with the team ever since they were in high school, but she never got used to them, really. It was equally embarrassing to meet them in college, also in need of a manager. She could not escape them.

“Senpaiis!” Hinata squeaked happily, hugging each one tightly. He was a very physical person, they all knew that.

Daichi tensed up for a millisecond, but it was enough for the small boy to noticed, but he decided not to tease. He knew better than to just embarrass his captain in front of the others. He could not take any advantage of it in front of Suga and Yachi anyways.

“Well,” Koushi started, earning their attention. “I’ve already told the others, but we’ll be ending practice a bit earlier today. Asahi and I have a group work for our Gastronomy course, and Tanaka and Nishinoya are both have an essay due tomorrow for their ethics professor. So, we just decided to give you first years a chill, cause we have none.”

“Say for yourself, Suga, I’m done with my essay” Daichi replied, smirking victoriously at his friend.

“Okay, almighty Forensic Science student. No one is in your level” Suga scowled as the others laughed, but at this point Yachi was too intrigued.

Daichi kept glancing at Hinata, and she was sure the ginger had already noticed by now. It was impossible not to, considering the small man was very aware of people’s gaze. OF course, she was not that dumb either. The amount of sexual tension between those two was noticeable from miles away if you knew the both of them well enough.

“UUUhm, Daichi-San?” She interrupted their laughing moment, because she sensed the curiosity in Shoyou’s eyes too. She was never one to meddle in the male’s business but she was hanging out with Kiyoko a little too much in the past week. Maybe it was rubbing off on her. “You’re not busy right?”

She wanted to laugh at how fast Shouyou’s neck snapped towards her. He knew what his friend was doing. And he loved her for it.

“Yeah, why? Do you need help?”

The blond manager exchanged a meaningful glance with her best friend and looked back at their veterans.

“Well, it’s not me. I was talking to Hinata and he told me he needed help understanding something on his Portuguese class. I know you took some of those in your freshman year, right, captain?”

The little crow’s eye widened. Yachi? An information source? He never imagined. But he did see her spending a lot of time with Shimizu, so it was not such a big surprise after he thought about it.

“Oh, yes he did! I guess Shimizu told you!“ Suga smiled, and Hitoka nodded. “ Come on, Sawamura, lend him a hand. You’re really good at it, if I’m not mistaken” Daichi nearly choked as Koushi winked at him. The bastard knew why he was nervous, and forced him to face it head on.

Regaining his control, he smiled at his kouhai. At this point, Shouyou was beaming with a new smile, and Yachi nodded gratefully.

“Of course, why not?” He even forced himself to rub the smaller male’s hair as he usually did, which took an surprising amount of self control.

_When I come back to the dorms, you are a dead motherfucker, Koushi._

"Thank you Daichi!" Shouyou nearly sparkled in the captain's eyes, and even Suga thought so. Sawamura blushed at the familiarity of the first name usage, and Yachi elbowed the little tangerine lightly. "I mean, _Daichi-san!_ Thank you so much, I thought I'd have to pledge to Too-chan again, and I really rather die right now."

Huh? Why were they looking at him like tha- oh right. He never told them about the neighbor. And he didn't normally use expressions that included the words 'die'. It's not like he was hiding anything or something, he just naturally polished his vocabulary with the rest of them. It was like a switch that, in that court, only Yachi and Shimizu could turn on - the intense cursing, teasing and Tsukishima-like personality switch. He was still a sweet guy, but a sweet guy that had his remarks at times.

"Too-san? Do we kno-" Suga was interrupted by Yachi coughing.

"Ah, Hinata, you should get going right? Atsumu-san is on duty tonight, so you better hurry or ..." Yachi reminded her friend, and Suga raised a questioning brow at her.

"Oh, RIght!!" Atsumu and his big mouth. Sometimes worse than Kuroo, definitely Oikawa's level of intrusive and flirting. He didn't want Daichi to meet the boy too soon. "We don't want to run into him, Daichi-san! Let's go!"

And there they went. Hinata grabbed Sawamura's arm and started dragging him towards the changing room. Kageyama was speachless at the scene unfolding - probably focused on his milk, thank you very much -, Tsukishima apparently never stopped scowling. As for Tanaka and Nishinoya, they were having an energetic argument about Kiyoko's features while being held back - respectively - by Yamaguchi and Asahi. Ennoshita, Narita and Kinnoshit were, well, already on their way to the dorms.


	2. Tangled (Daihina) - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi thinking about his kouhai, and blaming himself for his sex drive. Hinata too impatient because his captain is too slow.  
> They meet Atsumu on their way to hinata's house and they chat around for a bit. They also meet Aone, and Dachi nearly collapses on the floor.  
> Also, yea. Don't kill me , next chapter will come soon enough :D
> 
> SMUT ONLY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SO HEHE, CHILL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER, the entertainment starts here but the sammich is just next time, sowy
> 
> Okay so this chapter was supposed to be the smutt, but i wanted to ellaborate a bit more on their character assets and stuff so I ended up with 2k words. So, the first two chapters are just introduction for the story, laying out the general plot, who Hinata is, his relationships with some of the people around him and his views on some shit. Daichi is kind of the same, so yeah. Also, cliff hanger, cause duh.
> 
> Wait a bit more for the smutt, it'll be worth it ;)

He had no romantic intentions toward the orange-haired male whatsoever.

What he had was burning attraction, a feeling that would always end up trailing his eyes back to the small figure. Hinata was just so beautiful, and naturally attractive and sweet, it all just made the older want to kiss him out of breath. It always felt as if Hinata was calling out to him with every single look they exchanged.

That sensation had creeped up on him all of a sudden, in the middle of practice. Ever since then, it’s been downhill for him. You see, Daichi did have a sex drive, contrary to popular belief. But giving in to these attractions could mean people getting attached and he just didn’t want to deal with that when everything else in his life was already stressing him enough.

In addition to that, he didn’t even know if his kouhai was gay – and he’s had some bad experiences with some teammates in the past. Well, homophobes aside, he also didn’t have a clue if Hinata would want to have a fling with him, seeing how everyone just suddenly decided to label the younger as the purest amongst them.

Not wanting to startle his junior, he just kept it to himself – and to Suga, who had a supernatural intuition for anything that involved his friends. A literal mom, he’d say. But yes, the grey haired man found out and would not leave him alone, even when Daichi assured him that he knew how to keep it in his pants to avoid headache.

Sawamura’s desire was just good old attraction, he did not need to feel too anxious about it, but he felt wrong and tired. Shouyou was all cute and sunshine-y, he didn’t want to be the selfish one and tear that apart just for his own pleasure. But he had to choose everyone’s protegée to have the hots for. _Great move, champ._

The smaller was only holding his hand and he was already imagining those fingers drifting elsewhere. He tried stopping his mind, because the last thing he wanted to be was a sexual harasser and jump on the guy, but the pent up sexual tension was eating his brain up.

So all he could do was focus all his efforts in suppressing a hard on while his brain cells tortured him with his imagination.

“We’re close, Daichi!” The man stated, smiling towards the taller of them.

Daichi was already praying inside, because spending the rest of the afternoon alone with the smaller could only be torture for his mind.

Hinata’s head wasn’t doing him any good, either. He was very aware of the sexual tension between them, as had been very clear in the last few days, but he would never force anything on anyone. Even if he thought Daichi was definitely willing – something he could sense with all his body -, Hinata decided to wait for the other man to make a move, which he never did.

And, at this point, it was no surprise to Shouyou that he could be very horny when any kind of sexual tension existed around him. His mind was too creative, and when the horny switch was on, he could be very bold and direct with his words and wishes.

And now the freshman was already too impatient to wait for Daichi’s initiative. He had always taken the first step and he would not stop now, specially when his brain had been very keen on recreating Daichi’s body during his dreams.

Yachi even went out of her way to create an opportunity for him, so he would take it gladly, but cautiously. After all, he didn’t know Sawamura’s motives to not have made a move on him.

“Ah, t-that’s good” Daichi did notice how the younger hadn’t used honorifics, but it eased his anxiety. He didn’t really care about formality anyways. If anything, right know he loved the way his name sounded in Hinata’s voice.

He was amused by the change of energy that emanated from the man. Hinata had a more relaxed look, as if he was more comfortable and attentive, a bit more serious and – sexy? The new determined glint in the younger’s eyes sent a shiver through Sawamura’s spine, and he felt another portion of his self control slipping away. He was this close to kneeling down and begging to suck the ginger off right there, in the middle of the street.

_Keep it to yourself, dude. Chill. Your told Suga you know how to handle your own dick…_

Actually, it was starting to look as if he didn’t.

His body nearly shivered again when he saw Shouyou getting ready to say something. The younger had a sudden glint in his eyes, and had reached his bold point, ready to lead the conversation to where he wanted it to go.

“Oh god, Shouyou!” A loud, excited and sly voice sounded from across the street, preventing the captain from noticing the smirk on Shouyou’s face. When the orangette realised where the voice came from, on the other hand, it immediately turned to a nervous smile. Daichi just flinched at the first name basis, but tried to keep his curiosity to himself.

“Tsum tsum!” He exclaimed, excited but apprehensive. Atsumu was know for his sly rearks and big mouth, after all.

In the distance, a tall handsome guy, with his blond hair styled in an undercut, waved at them vigorously. He started approaching the duo in a jogging pace, not tearing his eyes away from Hinata for a single second. As he neared them, Daichi could see his uniform – the guy probably worked in the bar on the other side of the street.

“Should I call Suga? I think mommy Koushi should meet your boyfriend over there” Daichi whispered, and Hinata’s eyes widened. Did Daichi just imply he was dating Atsumu? That sure was funny. The older was joking, obviously, as noticeable by the faint sound of laughter filling the air.

“Oh, no, baby.” Shoyou chuckled, still looking at the blonde. He was not aware of the nickname that slipped his mouth, but the same couldn’t be said about the captain. “The only thing that guy likes to be tied to is the bed”

 _Oops._ He joked too soon, Daichi was not supposed to see that side of him later. But since the façade was down, why not just sit back and relax?

Meanwhile, Sawamura’s head was filled with scenarios where Hinata had a very questionable look in his face and was tying a beautiful red rope around Daichi’s hands. He had no time to process how the younger knew that.

“Miya-san!” He could not deny, seeing the other male did make him giddy. Atsumu was hot and they had a very interesting history. “I thought you wouldn’t be working at this time?”

“So you _were_ trying to avoid me!” He exclaimed by the time he had reached the duo. The Miya then hugged Hinata and pat Daichi on the shoulder, whom just offered him a genuine interested smile. “Yachi told me you’b be home earlier, and I was lucky my boss called me to cover for my coworker…”

“Hmm, I see you’re wearing some bb cream… Does it still hurt? I mean, the aftercare was amazing but I’m sure my nails were a bit bigger that time” Hinata inquired, glancing softly at the other man’s neck.

Nails? Aftercare? Wait, did they fight?

“Are you guys fighting? Hinata, Suga will be pissed and I’m not willing to deal with him…” Daichi stopped speaking when he saw they were looking at him, both with an amusing look on their faces. “Did he hurt you, Miya-san?”

The captain then flashed his junior one of his best terrifying gazes that said ‘I told you to behave’, and Hinata did feel his legs a bit weak and gulped down, a little scared. Daichi could be very intimidating at times, specially when it involved any of the club members doing something stupid.

The Miya guy was the first one to laugh it off, and Hinata suddenly came out of his trance, no longer afraid of his teammate. “Oh no, man. It was something different.” The guy said, winking at him, but Sawamura just blinked, further confusion painting his face. “Wait, Hinata? Is he your _friend_?”

“Yeah, he’s Sawamura-san, my captain!” The younger smiled, excited by the cheer mention of volleyball. “Atsumu, you should see our practice games, he’s all strong and his receives go **_HWAAA_**!”

“Oh, so you’re Daichi-san!” Atsumu smirked, knowledge flashing through his eyes. Now Daichi was completely puzzled. Why the smirk, and why did he know his name?

“Do you know me?” He asked, tense. “ I’m afraid I don’t know you, Atsumu-san… Shouyou doesn’t talk about anything other than volleyball with us”

“Oh well, we are-“

“I know his twin brother, he’s the cafe’s cook. The best onigiri’s in town!”

Hinata interrupted his friend, throwing him a ‘shut-up-I’ll-tell-him-when-i-want-to’ look.

“Yeah, yeah! Anyways, Hinata just accidentally scratched my neck when I was holding his volleyball out of reach, so it was deserved” Atsumu added in, looking behind worriedly. “I guess I gotta go, see you guys later!”

“Hm, okay?” Confusion. That’s all Daichi felt at that moment.

One thing he hadn’t noticed until they were in front of the man’s house was how dangerous that neighborhood looked.

Entering that street, the captain felt that he was safe solely because he was being accompanied by Hinata, who lived there. Otherwise, one of the scary groups they had passed by probably would’ve fucked him up by now.

Daichi was from a not-so-well-of neighborhood, but where he lived people were just very nice and warm to people who were only wandering around. He knew for a fact poor people were not a synonym of dangerous. No, but Hinata’s just had this unfriendly aura about it, and he was even more aware of it when a guy nodded at Shouyou when they were arriving at his house.

“Yo, Shouyou” The man greeted, and eyed Daichi up and down, sternly. He looked like a fucking door, and his eyes were even creepier than Sawamura’s raging stare.

“He’s with me, Aone-san, don’t mind!” Shouyou smiled and the guy walked off, not refraining from glaring back at the captain once more.

“Well, _now_ I’m freaking out.” Daichi commented, slumping his shoulders downwards. He hadn’t noticed how tense his body was until the orange man opened the door to the building and they were already inside.

“You were freaking out the whole way here, captain” Hinata chuckled, and they made their way upstairs in a weird silence.

Well, they were in silence because Daichi was too hypnotized by Hinata’s swaying hips to be capable of forming any meaningful words, let alone a whole phrase.

They arrived at the third floor, in front of a narrow, but long, corridor, with several doors on both sides. Hinata walked straight towards the end, stopping by a door by the number of 310. What a coincidence.

“Number ten, huh?” Daichi said, absentminded.

“Funny, right? I was so obsessed with it that my neighbor never stopped making fun of me” Hinata was pouting as he twisted the keys in the lock, clearing the entrance for the older to enter first. They hadn’t avoided Atsumu but at least Sawamura didn’t meet Tooru. That one was de devil incarnate, without a doubt.

Not willing to test their luck, quickly followed Daichi, locking the door behind him. They could finally sit and start the work. He had second intentions, but it wasn’t a complete lie that he needed help with Portuguese. He knew a handful of swearing slangs – and there were a lot, like, A LOT of those – but he presumed those weren’t what his advisor was looking for in a test.

For the first minutes, it was just a few jokes and some snarky remarks. They reviewed some Portuguese words, Daichi gave him great advice on what he had to improve and they even had a coffee break to renew the energy.

Daichi had already visited many houses, let alone his teammates’ houses. Shouyou was his friend before anything else, and he got used to standing by the guy’s side even with all the dirty thoughts in his mind. Sawamura had been holding back his desire for nearly all of his senior year of highschool, so he knew a trick or two. He was the embodiment of self-control and abstinence, everyone could attest to it.

That aside, keeping his cool with Hinata leaning on his shoulder was proving to be a very hard task, because the male couldn’t seem to chill and stop moving his hands, to a point where he stretched his arms and hit Sawamura’s eyes.

Rambling apologies after apologies, the smaller moved frantically around his senior, trying to help but failing miserably. “OH GOD, Daichi-san, I’m so, so sorry! Shit!”

Daichi was okay. Hinata nearly grazed his skin, but the chaos he created was funny as hell, and Sawamura couldn’t help but pretend he was actually hurt.

“Ouch, Shouyou, can’t you stop moving? Shit, it hurts, fuck” He hid his eye with one of his hand, and the ginger looked even more nervous at the statement.

He got closer to the brunette, trying to look at his bad eye. “Oh, god, Sorry! Sorry,I was jus-“

“Nah, I’m kidding Shouyou, relax” The man’s hands dropped, and Hinata froze.

“YOU TOO DAICHI! MAKING FUN OF ME WHEN I’M WORRIED FOR YOU???”

The younger was dramatic and soon threw himself back, falling on his but and crossing his arms, pouty and fazed. “Be-tra-yal, that’s what I call it”

“Now, now, don’t be so sad, I was just playing with you”

Sawamura was chuckling slightly, but not for so long. Hinata’s engines were already running, and his brain lit up with one of his greatest ideas, all in the span of a few seconds. He was quick to think and quick to act, considering he had lost his shame a very long while ago.

Hinata approached Daichi slowly, while the man still had his eyes closed from laughing. He was sitting on the floor, legs now open and scattered across the floor. On all fours, the smaller male made his way closer to Sawamura’s body, letting one of his pretty hands lay on top of Daichi’s left thigh.

Touching one of those thick thighs had been the guy’s deepest desire ever since he started going all ‘horny dog’ with his lifestyle. They were just right: the right amount of muscles, the right amount of smooth, and just so… appetizing. He wanted to sink his teeth in that flesh and leave a mark, just to admire the outlines of his little teeth in that gorgeous skin.

Daichi’s eyes widened, and his head snaped – worryingly fast – towards the man.

“Well, if you really want to _play_ with me – “ Hinata traced his index finger along the male’s left thigh, only stopping when he reached the brim of the other’s shirt. Inching his head even closer until their lips were almost touching, he instantly felt said man tense, noticing the movement of his adam’s apple. “ – you just have to say so, **_Daichi_** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys like it or have a suggestion for something you want to see with a determined character, please state it on the comments!!! I'll try my best to incorporate something that you might want to see.
> 
> Anyways, have a great day! Also, if you want, seek me out on twitter, I'm a great listenner if you need a friend or just a unnatached stranger to talk to! Also, DaiHina next chapter will be pleasing my eyessssssssssssss ;D Maybe i'll share some fanart too hehe


	3. Tangled (DaiHina) - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhm, the first part of the smecxyy two shot  
> Hinata Finally shows him what he meant by Playing.
> 
> Daichi is a what? Who submitted to whom? And nham nham, a blowjob scene because i have a restraint kink linked to blowjobs. 
> 
> Summarising, they kiss, things heat up, someone takes control, we get a bit of a power dynamic. Next Chapter, things get even steamier ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - NSFW, sex, degrading/cursing, degradee/degrader, brat/brattamer(light), Restriction kink, blowjob, lots of swearing, explicit descriptions, gay sex, sub/dom dynamics
> 
> Sue me, but all kinds of restriction will appear cause its my biggest kink ever and it shows.
> 
> This took me so long to write. I had forgotten english isn't my fisrt language, so sex scenes are really hard for me. In portuguese i master the terms and eplaining the sensations and motions feel more natural, so I'm sorry if it gets a little robotic here but bear with me ;D
> 
> Also, this is the first part of the smecxy crap. Next, i'll introduce you to my second biggest kink; Fucking.Ropes.   
> Hope you don't hate this chapter and sorry again for the long waiting time :)

_“Now, now, don’t be so sad, I was just playing with you”_

_Sawamura was chuckling slightly, but not for so long. Hinata’s engines were already running, and his brain lit up with one of his greatest ideas, all in the span of a few seconds. He was quick to think and quick to act, considering he had lost his shame a very long time ago._

_Hinata approached Daichi slowly, while the man still had his eyes closed from laughing. He was sitting on the floor, legs now open and scattered across it. On all fours, the smaller male made his way closer to Sawamura’s body, letting one of his pretty hands lay on top of Daichi’s left thigh._

_Touching one of those thick thighs had been the guy’s deepest desire ever since he started going all ‘horny dog’ with his lifestyle. They were just right and so… appetizing. He wanted to sink his teeth in that flesh and leave a mark, just to admire the outlines of his little teeth in that gorgeous skin._

_Daichi’s eyes widened, and his head snaped – worryingly fast – towards the man._

_“Well, if you really want to play with me – “ Hinata traced his index finger along the male’s left thigh, only stopping when he reached the brim of the other’s shirt. Inching his head even closer until their lips were almost touching, he instantly felt said man tense, noticing the movement of his adam’s apple. “ – you just have to say so, **Daichi** ”_

Their faces were _so_ _close_.

The heat irradiating from the small hand against his abdomen only added to the tension in the air, making his mind work too fast for his consciousness to assimilate anything. When he got back to himself, he had already grabbed the younger’s other hand and pulled him even closer, hungrily closing the gap between their lips.

His brain didn’t have time process the sudden loss of innocence in the image he had of Hinata, All his senses were focused on their heavy breaths and the burning sensation on all of his body. It was suddenly too hot as their limbs moved together, desperately searching for more contact.

Hinata’s tongue intruded Daichi’s mouth encountering no resistance. Feeling that tongue sliding against his own, the combination of their tastes lingering in every spot – the mixture of coffee and mik had never gotten Daichi so delighted. He could feel it in his core – the urge to submit himself to Shouyou’s control. Their heads turned, changing angles each second, always in pursuit of new sensations, new spots to unravel, new reactions – and more, always more of each other.

Their breathing getting louder second by second, trapped in a frenzy of curiosity and desire, intensified by days of pent up sexual energy and held back intentions. Right there, on the floor of Hinata’s house, they had no need to hold back or feel self-conscious. There were no explanations needed, all that mattered was the path trailed by their hands and the sounds filling the air.

By the time they managed to stop and catch their breath, Shouyou had pinned Sawamura to the ground, standing on top of him, bodies glued together while the ginger’s legs were at each side of the man’s body.

_If I knew it would be like this I’d have done this earlier,_ the younger thought, admiring the image of the mess that was Daichi panting underneath him, in complete submission, head tilted to the side and parted lips puffing out hot air. There was this glint of adoration and expectation in his eyes that awakened something deep inside the ginger. He felt his dominant nature awaken, instigated by the vulnerability of his captain’s silhouette.

The way his chest raised and lowered after each hurried breath made Shouyou want to see more of him looking so compliant and obedient. He was a natural sub, and that though alone was able to stir things up inside the orange haired man.

“I’m surprised. I never though you’d give in so fast, **_captain_** ” He teased, sitting on the man’s growing erection only to hear a soft whimper. Blushing, Sawamura looked at him, trying to control himself as best as he could, and was amused to see Shouyou’s gaze. It pierced through his defenses, as if telling him that he can’t fight back.

He felt like prey under the inspection of those intense eyes.

“ I – “ The brunette cursed under his breath as the other moved against his crotch another time. “ It’s _very_ _impossible_ to ignore you…”

“If you ignored me longer” He moved again, feeling the captain absentmindedly raise his hips longing for more contact “ I’d jump on you at practice tomorrow”

Leaning in, he stole another kiss, his body demanding him to intensify their exchange. He wanted to know how far they could go, so he pulled away slowly, noticing Daichi exhaling against his skin as the man followed his movements in pursuit, until they were both sitting. “You’re too hungry”

“Sh-shut up” Sawamura responded sulking, finally capturing the other’s lips.

“You do a great job doing that for me”

Shouyou’s body was growing inpatient and needy. He liked to tease and play around, but he he had been dying – for fucking _weeks_ (or **_years_** , if they were both sincere with themselves) – to see every inch of Daichi’s body. He wanted to explore it with his mouth, his fingers, his tongue, and draw every reaction he could from the usually serious and contained man.

Right now, there was _too much fabric between them_.

In the middle of another heated kiss, he ordered clearly “Shirt off.”

Daichi took a moment to understand, dumbfounded - but aroused - by the commanding tone. Even though, his hands moved on their own to fulfil the man’s request. As his shirt fell to the ground, Hinata licked his lips making the brunette feel even more exposed and cornered. It sent a new wave of arousal through them.

_Marking this body will be so hot, fuck…_

He had seen Daichi shirtless before – in fact, he’d seen with nothing but his briefs -, but those small glimpses of skin in between changing, or even that one day they trained at the beach, none of them compared to this sight. His captain’s torso, exposed and vulnerable, so close for him to touch. The anticipation was visible in Daichi’s eyes, and Shouyou was sure that his were not any different.

Hinata’s dick twitched and he threw the other’s shirt across the room. Sawamura looked at him, awaiting the next instructions, and that made his member get even harder. Suddenly, he grabs the other head and yanks it, harsh yet cautious, towards his neck, indicating clearly what he wished.

As he felt the warmth of Daichi’s tongue on his skin, and the suctions his mouth created, Hinata dragged his nails against Sawamura’s back. Feeling as the man gasped faintly, a light smirk plastered itself on the ginger’s face.

Suddenly, an image flashed in his mind. Even just thinking about it got his cock painfully hard. He had an idea, but he needed Daichi’s consent for that, and they were already too hard to last much longer until his little game started. The captain reached for Hinata’s erection, but the smaller held his hand still.

“I’ll let you taste it,” The ginger whispered roughly, dragging the words in Daichi’s ears “but you will do _every thing I say, -_ ” With one hand, he touched the other’s face and licked the corner of the man’s mouth _“ -_ or you’ll face the consequences.”

A shiver ran down his spine. Daichi had given up his lasts restraints when he saw Shouyou’s face. He looked hot, exhaling deeply while trying to control his instinct to let the other suck him off right there. Another shiver.

But the submissive never moved a single finger until the younger spoke again.

“Come here”

Hinata led him to the sofa, never letting their bodies separate completely. He then leaned back to support his body and pushed Daichi down with one hand on his head, until the man had kneeled on the ground, face to face with his swelling buldge. By the cheer sensation of the hot breath against the fabric, Shouyou was already holding a handful of Sawamura’s hair to calm himself.

“Listen here, _Daichi_ ” Focusing was hard when all he wanted to do was get that thing on his mouth and taste the other, but he did the best he could to look at the man. He still wasn’t used to the sensation produced by that stern tone paired with his own name.

“If you feel uncomfortable, whatever the reason, squeeze my thigh two times and we’ll stop. ” The man nodded, and he smirked satisfied. “Touch yourself and _I_ _will_ stop this – it’s your fist punishment. You do anything I didn’t order you to, and you get punished again. Do you want that?”

Maybe he did, because his body felt hotter at the mention of being punished. Daichi did’nt know what made him react like this, but it felt too good. He was going crazy. His body had frozen in place in obedience, and at the same time, all he could think off was scolding him again. “No, I don’t.” He tried to keep the shaking away from his voice, but it felt insufferably difficult considering the situation.

“Sir.” Shouyou reprimanded, pulling his hair a bit, forcing him to tilt his head. “ ** _No, Sir_**. Say it again.”

“N-no, Sir.”

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good. Now take my pants off.”

Sitting in his ankles, Daichi does as he’s told, unbuttoning and pulling them down slowly. Hinata gasps in relief, feeling the cold air hit his crotch, and the kneeled man slipped out of control for a mere second, face closing in on the clothed erection. A hot puff of air left his mouth and Hinata instantly shivered, gritting his teeth and pulling the man’s hair in return of his disobedience. The light tug felt better than before.

“Don’t fuck with me, whore” Cursing? Daichi breathed harder, cursing his dick for twitching at the word.” You can’t handle my anger.”

“I’m sorry, Sir.”

“No, you’re not. But since you’re such a slut, I’ll let you lick it”

He let’s go of the older’s hair, and Daichi goes straight to his member. He touches it faintly with the tip of his finger, teasingly. “Did I let you **_touch_** it? No hands, bastard.” Shouyou slapped his hand away

It was too hot, to be in the receiving end of that gaze, scolding him, every word – paired with the slight burning in his hand - making his pants tighter. Sawamura inched closer to the erection, placing a soft kiss on top of it and hearing a soft exhale in approval to his action. He then lowered his head, licking it lightly all the way from the balls to the brim of his briefs.

He kissed it again, hearing a soft moan from the ginger, and his ego was satisfied to see he was pleasing the man ordering him. He felt proud, and licked it again, placing more kisses until Hinata thought it was enough.

“Take them off, but don’t put it in your mouth until I say so.”

He obliged. Daichi had already lost to his own body, he felt uncapable of resisting the other’s demands for too long. Of course, he had _no intention_ to fight against it.

His hands started pulling them down, still looking at Shouyou. The ginger mouthed the words ‘slowly’ and ‘you’re so fucking needy’. When Daichi thought the man couldn’t be hotter, he finally got him rid of his briefs and stared at the member in front of him.

This scene had unfolded in his thoughts countless times, and the realization of it coming true hit him with a shiver. He wanted so hard to suck Shouyou. He was definitely out of his mind, throwing all of his restraints out the window. No time to worry about their future dynamic in the team, or the age gap (it wasn’t that big but still, his junior was ordering him around and degrading him nonstop, it wasn’t exactly common), not even their teammates reaction if they ever found out.

Not that he actually cared about what other’s thought of him to begin with. He knew better than to give it much thought. What worried him was how they’d view Hinata and how it would affect their team’s performance and such. Now, analyzing the carefree demeanor to Hinata’s actions, he doubted the other gave it much thought either.

_Great. Now, can he just let me do it? I don’t want to just look, I want to touch him…_ He stared at the erection, hoping he’d finally be told to _fucking do it_.

“Aw, you’re pouting, **_Daichi_** ” Hinata smirked, seemingly not fazed by Sawamura’s impatience. “You _really_ want to fuck me, don’t you?”

“You have no idea, _sir_.”

“Oh, sweetie, that’s **my line** **~** ” With one of his legs, he pulled the captain closer to his erect member, seeing him swallow hard in expectation. “Come on, baby. Eat your dessert. Do whatever you want”

He didn’t need another second to think as he grabbed Shouyou’s waist, steadying himself. Firm hand in place, his fingers dig into Hinata’s flesh as he inched closer to the younger’s cock. He heard a soft sigh of expectation.

He wanted to fest on that moment. Daichi had heard from many people– of course, only from his occasional hook ups, “d appointments”, and Sugawara (for _reasons_ ) – that his “head work” was heavenly. Exaggerations aside, he liked that so blowjobs kind of became his specialty over the time. Now, he was planning on proving himself to the man before him.

So he started with his favorite part.

When his lips were nearly touching the skin, he avoided the area where he knew Hinata longed for contact the most. He approached his thighs, trailing his fingers lightly through the soft surface. The superficial contact drove the ginger crazy, it never felt enough. It aroused him to no end knowing he was so close to feel Daichi on him, but being denied the sensation in the last minute.

Seeing Hinata close his eyes, trying to supress the urge to jerk his hips forward and chase after his hands, the captain moved his hands lower, firmly holding the other’s legs in place. Hinata’s breath hitched in a clear sign of relief from his previous frustration. The lack of touch had made him even more sensitive.

Daichi inched closer to his thighs, alternating from wet kisses and sucking on the skin. He trailed his way on Shouyou’s body with beautiful red marks as future evidence. Whenever he got dangerously close to the shaft he would turn his attention anywhere else, ignoring the erection. His hands moved upwards, gripping the man’s waist harshly when he felt another tug on his hair.

“Don’t play too much” Shouyou warned, looking down on him. He seemed over the edge, close enough to loosing his cool. Another wave of pride hit Daichi as he realized he was the cause of his momentary slip of control.

Suddenly, he kissed the tip of Hinata’s cock, grazing the shaft with the fingers of his free hand. Shouyou shuddered, unable to express the pleasure he felt from that simple action. On the verge of sensitivity, every single kiss placed on his member was a new wave of sensations that irradiated to every inch of his body.

“Such a teasing _brat_ ” Hinata’s voice came out rough and slightly pissed.

Sawamura held the member against his cheek, looking up at the ginger, his face intoxicated with lust and provocation. The scene itself was unbearably erotic, numbing Hinata’s senses with a lustful bliss. He liked being near the edge of his control knowing the cause was no other than his team captain.

The inversion of power dynamics – considering Daichi was used to being in control of the team, when Hinata was the one being ordered – made their exchange even more arousing.

Hinata tried to say something but was stopped by a raspy moan coming from his own mouth.

The captain had put the cock in his mouth slowly, licking around the head in a teasing manner. He slowly went further, stimulating the rest of the shaft with his free hand, while the other was still digging itself on Hinata’s waist.

He alternated between swirling his tongue around the head and taking the cock on his mouth, occasionally licking all the way down and back up. His hand busy with what didn’t fit in his mouth while the other played with the man’s balls. He could hear hums of approval coming from the ginger.

“You’re so fucking _good_ at this, such a cock slut” Under his palms, he felt the trembling on the other’s body.

Sawamura moved his head on a steady pace, not too fast nor too slow. He would slow down when he felt the man tremble and as soon as he felt the tug in his hair he’d go back to his usual pace. The steady stimulation made Hinata’s legs feel weaker, and when Daichi felt the chance, he took the man’s cock out of his mouth.

He heard a coarse sound of protest and Shouyou involuntarily moved his hips forward, searching for the previous contact, but Daichi started pumping the dick with his hands as he moved his head lower.

“You little slut, you be –“ The younger gasped when he felt said man’s tongue on his balls, shifting to lick his crack and getting dangerously close to his entrance. It made his whole body shiver. “ _Fuck_!”

Hinata’s moans filled the room. Daichi grinned, now going back to his cock, feeling how close the man was to release. Shouyou tugged his hair once again, and made him raise his head until they were looking into each other’s eyes – but made sure he kept moving.

“I was going to get you off, but this will be your first punishment.” He breathed hard in between words, but still managed to keep the stern tone in his voice. “ If you suck me dry like the sick little bitch you are, I’ll go easier on you”

_Please, don’t._ That was the first thing that came into his mind – he did not want Shouyou to go easier on him. If he had a say in this, he wanted to see how it would’ve been if he went even harder.

Hinata enabled him to speak for a second.

_“I never said I wanted you to, Sir_ ” He licked his mouth, feeling the grip on his hair lighten, indicating him to go back to Hinata’s dick.

After a few movements of his head and his pumping hand, he felt the ginger’s body get more eager, his hips trusting in Daichi’s mouth, his legs trembling, his incoherent words and the grip on his hair – all of them intensifying as Shouyou got closer to the edge.

With a few words as a warning, Hinata came in his mouth, and Daichi made sure to get every single drop of his cum and swallow it, milking the man dry. Sawamura’s eagerness to please him made Hinata proud of being his Dominant.

Daichi, kneeled on the ground with cum dripping from his mouth and a blissed expression on his face. It was a scene he had been imagining for quite some time now, but nothing compared to the actual thing. His captain was too hot for his own good.

Still steamy and groggy from his orgasm, he kneeled by the other’s side and whispered in his ear, smiling playfully as he caressed Daichi’s neck “Good boy ~ ” His hand trailed down towards the older’s cock, nudging it through the clothes. “ The best fucking blowjob I’ve ever gotten, baby. I’ll let you touch yourself”

Daichi softly moans with the heat on his crotch. “I’ll be right back, be a good boy and do as I say”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, not that bad huh? I revised it three times and still feels kinda lacking but Im satisfied. Am thinking of translating my best IwaOi fic from Portuguese to English, would anyone be interested tho?


End file.
